Un Café?
by Hygeia
Summary: Qué pasa cuando Harry Potter,un reconocido galán y mujeriego en Londres se enamora de quien menos piensa? RR's plssssss


Un café?

-Papeleo, papeleo, papeleo, no hemos hecho otra cosa que papeleo en toda la tarde - Ginny ademas de trabajar toda la tarde se habia estado quejando toda la tarde, pues un mago muy descuidado habia incendiado la mayor parte de los pergaminos en los servicios de administración de los pergaminos donde Ginny y Neville trabajaban, pero al contrario de la pelirroja Neville trabajaba muy eficientemente sin quejarse.  
- Aqui estan los pergaminos del cuartel que se quemaron, Hermione; el ministro ordeno que se quedaran aqui hasta que los demás esten listos - Neville puso la docena de pergaminos que llevaba en los brazos encima del escritorio de Hermione - Muchas gracias y ¿Sigue quejandose Ginny?  
- Creo que ahora se queja mas que antes - No te preocupes ya se le pasara, y otra vez gracias - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara y vio salir a Neville pero en cuanto el abrio la puerta los gritos de queja de Ginny volvieron a resonar. Volvio su vista hacia los pergaminos, todos estaban perfectamente ordenados y muy bien hechos para comodidad de ella, los reviso de nuevo y decidió ir a la oficina de Harry a mostrarselos.  
El ministerio se hacia cada vez mas grande, los pasillos eran mas amplios y las oficinas amplias también, echaba un vistazo por cada oficina que pasaba habia gente muy amable que la saludaba al pasar pero nunca faltaban los que le cerraban la puerta en la cara sin ningún sentido despues de un tramo de camino llegó a la oficina de Harry, quizo preguntar a la secretaria si el se encontraba pero su secretaria no estaba en donde debía ''que raro'' pensó.  
Decidió tocar en la puerta de la oficina y al no obtener respuesta, entró; la vista que tenía en frente era tan común para ella, Harry se besaba muy comodamente con su secretaria, se quedo un momento ahí parada y segundos despues hizo un sonido de atención lo cual hizo que la ''pareja'' se separara - Hermione - dijo Harry, quitando a su secretaria de sus faldas - eh ¿qué haces aquí'  
- Vine a mostrarte estos pergaminos pero veo que estas ocupado - Dijo mirando a la mujer, que ahora se encontraba arreglandose la ropa - Vengo luego, Harry - djio la secretaria con un tono seductor y paso por el lado de Hermione mirándola de pies a cabeza pero para hacer notar la mujer era menos bonita y mucho mas baja que Hermione, exagerada en la pintura de toda su cara y muy pero muy coqueta incluyendo la minifalda que vestía. Hermione no le presto atención y se sento en el asiento frente al escritorio.  
- Los pergaminos estan listos, Harry; dicen que tenemos que archivarlos hasta que el ministro disponga sacarlos - Hermione, después hablamos de esto si, ahora pues tengo asuntos que atender, ya sabes soy un hombre ocupado - dijo Harry con un tono que sono un poco presumido Hermione puso cara de - Mira, Harry no trates de engañarme, se que quieres seguir tu asunto con tu secretaría, pero no te puedes confiar, eres un gran auror eso lo se pero no importa cuan grande seas tienes que trabajar para mantenerte aqui y asi no vas a lograr nada - al terminar de decir esto, Hermione dio un gran suspiro y se levanto de la silla - Piénsalo, esta bien Harry se levanto de su silla y fue a abrirle la puerta - Vendré luego a ayudarte con esto si - No, no es necesario, yo lo hago sola - El que mencionara ''sola'' no le gusto nada a Harry, pero como casi siempre pensaba en si mismo se dijo ''Mas tiempo libre'' pero para la salida de sus pensamientos Hermione ya se habia ido de su oficina.

- Y este queda aqui - Por fin despues de largas de arduo trabajo logró ordenar perfectamente los pergaminos, el encantamiento que habia estado practicando le resultó muy utíl.  
- Hermione¿Nos vamos?  
- Si claro, ya termine con esto - agarro su túnica y se fueron La casa de Hermione eraa muy grande para ella, pero ella dijo que no queria vivir en el centro de Londres asi que prefirio comprar una casa casi en las afueras por el contrario Ginny todavia vivía en la madriguera, siempre decía que si fuera por ella nunca se iría de ahí, ambas caminaron hasta un lugar donde no las pudieran ver en cual la pelirroja desapareceria, hecho lo último Hermione decidió caminar a su casa, era lejos pero caminó.  
Conocia muy el camino y todos los lugares que en el habian incluyendo la cafetería en la que trabajaba, ''Meliss'' asi se llamaba, junto con ella trabajaba su mejor amiga y compañera, Alicia ; esta última simepre insisria en salir todas las noches de sábado a un bar o club, Hermione aceptaba pero solo a veces, de repente sin darse cuenta inconsientemente había llegado a su casa; llegó hasta puerta la abrió y se introdujo pero en el instante en que lo hizo algo color canela y peludo le salto a los brazos - Crookshanks, me asustaste - Le acarició la cabeza y lo puso en suelo, el gato se mostro molesto ante esto. Despues de haberse cambiado y comido Hermione se dispuso a dormir pero en esos momentos el teléfono sonó - Hola - Hola, Hermione soy yo,Ginny; disculpa que te llame tan tarde pero tengo algo que decirte - No te preocupes - Bueno gracias, hoy en la tarde llegó una carta de Ron - ¿De verdad? que sorpresa - dijo alegremente - hace mucho tiempo que no nos mandaba nada y que dice la carta, como esta él - Dice que esta muy bien, que todo va de maravilla all�, tambien mando una foto tienes que verla, mañana te la muestro bueno tendra que ser el lunes mañana es sábado pero estoy segura que la foto te va encantar - Ya quisiera verla, disculpa que te corte pero ya me tengo que ir a dormir, mañana me tengo que levantar muy temprano - No importa, nos vemos el lunes, adiós - Adiós Hermione se sentía muy feliz por lo de Ron e inmediatamente pensó en llamar a Harry, alzó el teléfono y marco su número, espero unos minutos y por fin contestaron - Hola - Contesto una mujer No sabía si contestar pero no era que la mujer la perturbara, muchas veces antes había llamado a casa de Harry y contestaba una mujer pero no hacia caso - Hola - seguía diciendo - ¿quien esta ahí?  
Miro el teléfono y lo colgo, sabía que estaría con su secretaria pero había algo raro, esa voz le sonaba conocida y de repente supo quien era, era ella, la que tanto lo había hecho sufrir, la que siempre jugaba con él y por la cual se había vuelto tan diferente, esa no era la voz de su secretaria, era la voz de Cho Chang.

888888888888888888888888888888888888 


End file.
